totalcartoonislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Harper's Island
Total Harper's Island is the 18th season of the Total Cartoon Series. The returning characters are SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy N, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Jimmy T, Beezy, Heloise, Skipper, Kowaski, Private, Rico, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah and Ezekiel. The New characters will be Abby, Henry, Trish, Eddie, Chole, Cal, Jimmy M., Sheriff Mills, Mr. Wellington, Hunter, J.D., Sully, Uncle Marty, Shea, Richard, Madison, Mrs. Wellington, Danny, Malcolm, Booth, Beth B., Lucy, Shane, Kelly, Nikki, Maggie, Cousin Ben, Reverend Fain, Deputy Garrett, Cole, Deupty Lillis and Wakefield. The Setup WARNING: This Season of Total Cartoon Island contains of some language and scenes of extreme stunts performed by animated teens. Also, no actors and contestants were not harmed during the making of this season. So do not try any of what you seen here at home. Seriously, you can get really messed up. It's a Wedding time of the year and everybody is coming to Total Drama Island for this celebration because after that, the drama will begin. We set a killer on the island and our contestants are gonna figure their way to escape before they are killed (no contestants have been harmed during the making of this season becase we make them do special effects to make the audience think they are killed). After that the person who gets caught by the killer will be sent to the dock of shame to the boat of losers. The person(s) that is standing will win. Elimination Table 84. Cousin Ben (with Noah and Uncle Marty) 83. Noah (with Cousin Ben and Uncle Marty) 82. Uncle Marty (with Cousin Ben and Noah) 81. Reverend Fain (with Kelly and Lucy) 80. Kelly (with Reverend Fain and Lucy) 79. Lucy (with Reverend Fain and Kelly) 78. King Julien 77. Hunter 76. Cindy (with Libby) 75. Libby (with Cindy) 74. Booth 73. Ezekiel 72. Cody (with Maurice, Mort and Mr. Wellington) 71. Mort (with Cody, Maurice and Mr. Wellington) 70. Maurice (with Cody, Mort and Mr. Wellington) 69. Mr. Wellington (with Cody, Mort and Maurice) The Final 68 68. Owen (with Izzy) 67. Izzy (with Owen) 66. Richard 65. Tyler Semi-Finals 64. Eddy (with Ed and Malcolm) 63. Ed (with Eddy and Malcolm) 62. Malcolm (with Eddy and Ed) 61. Heloise 60. Sheen 59. Wanda 58. Katie 57. Trent (with Deupty Garrett, Cole Hawkin and J.D.) 56. Deupty Garrett (with Trent, Cole Hawkin and J.D.) 55. Cole Hawkin (with Trent, Deupty Garrett and J.D.) 54. J.D. (with Trent, Deputy Garrett and Cole Hawkin) 53. Beth 52. DJ 51. Heather (with LeShawna) 50. LeShawna (with Heather) 49. Beezy 48. Candace 47. Geoff (with Private and Marlene) 46. Private (with Geoff and Marlene) 45. Marlene (with Geoff and Private) 44. Cosmo 43. Beth B. (with Mrs. Wellington) 42. Mrs. Wellington (with Beth B.) 41. Squidward (with Patrick) 40. Patrick (with Squidward) 39. Ferb The Final 38 38. Sadie (with Bridgette, Maggie and Sheriff Millis) 37. Bridgette (with Sadie, Maggie and Sheriff Mills) 36. Maggie (with Sadie, Bridgette and Sheriff Millis) 35. Sheriff Millis (with Sadie, Bridgette and Maggie) 34. Jimmy Neutron 33. Timmy Turner 32. Courtney 31. Skipper (with Kowaski) 30. Kowaski (with Skipper) 29. Nikki (with Shane, Deupty Lillis, Cal and Chloe) 28. Shane (with Nikki, Deupty Lillis, Cal and Chloe) 27. Deupty Lillis (with Nikki, Shane, Cal and Chloe) 26. Cal (with Nikki, Shane, Deupty Lillis and Chloe) 25. Chloe (with Nikki, Shane, Deupty Lillis and Cal) 24. Mr. Krabs 23. Eva 22. Isabella 21. Danny (with Trish) 20. Trish (with Danny) 19. Lindsay 18. Duncan 17. Rico 16. Double D 15. Justin 14. Phineas 13. Jimmy Two-Shoes 12. Harold 11. Carl 10. Sully (with Wakefield and Henry) 9. Wakefield (with Sully and Henry) 8. Henry (with Sully and Wakefield) The Surviving 7 7. SpongeBob 6. Gwen 5. Shea 4. Madison 3. Eddie 2. Jimmy M. 1. Abby